A Romp in the Snow
by JacintaMarina
Summary: DmHg Draco and Hermione have a lovely afternoon on the snowy Hogwarts grounds, and Romance ensues. Rated M for suggested content, nothing explicit. Please R&R.


'You'll never catch me!' she squealed, running across the snowy grounds.

'Oh yeah?' he shouted back, scooping up a handful of crisp, white show.

Her laughter floated down the hill as she tripped and stumbled behind a tree, gasping for breath.

She tried to listen for him, but her pounding heart was too loud in her ears. His years of Slytherin training at sneaking around got the better of her. Before she knew it, a slender, gloved hand had stuffed a lightly-packed snowball down her cloak.

'Eek!' she squealed, as she was grabbed and held tightly from behind. 'Draco! Stop! I'm cold'

'Well, then, I'll just have to warm you up…' He pulled off his glove and reached down her blouse to warm her cool skin. 'Better?' He moved his fingers slightly, wiping the icy crystals out, and pushing his hand farther in.

'Mmmm…' she sighed, leaning her back against his broad chest. Just then, a childish laugh echoed up to them from the lake. 'Oh, no, Draco, we'll be spotted!' She squealed, trying to pull away, but he only held her tighter.

'Tsk, tsk, Miss. Granger, you're not going anywhere'

'But… we're Head Boy and Girl, we can't be caught fondling each other by some first year- oh'

He made a movement down her creamy brazier that he knew made her breath catch in her throat every time. For a moment, she had stopped struggling, and he took his chance. He spun her around so her face was inches from him, and his hands, having left her top, encircled the two of them in his fur-trimmed cloak.

'Now, don't overreact. If you haven't noticed, I'm the only one doing any fondling,' here his hands slid to the bottom of her pleated skirt, and slowly up her bare thighs, 'and besides… I believe the Head Girl deserves some time off from being all prim and proper, don't you agree?' He started kissing her jaw, and worked his way down her collarbone.

'Well…' she started, melting into him, 'I suppose… just this once'

'Excellent.' Draco smirked, spinning them both around to plant her back against a bare-branched willow. 'I've always wanted to-' he started, an evil grin spreading across his face as he kissed lower.

'Draco! Not so loud…' she hissed

'You know I've always wanted to stand in the middle of a snowy day with the most beautiful woman in England'

She gave a dismissive snort at his corny line, and told him primly, 'That is not what you were going to say'

'Well, you'll never know, will you Hermione'

'Just kiss me, Malfoy.' she murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck. Draco obliged, and kissed her still smiling lips. He smiled himself when, as he pushed her harder against the willow, she let out a feral purr, and entwined her fingers in his golden spun locks. Their mouths were everywhere at once. For a moment they forgot where they were.

When they came up for air, Hermione gasped out, 'Oh, Draco, love, my love'

'Hermione…' he started, gently kissing and nipping her collarbone.

'Mmm?' she answered, her brown eyes looking down at the crown of his head.

Stopping his attentions for a moment, his grey eyes pierced hers. 'I… I think I love you.' For a moment, she didn't say a word. She knew how hard those words were for him to say.

'Oh Draco… I think I love you too.' She stepped up on her toes and kissed him softly.

Alas! from the other side of the trees, they heard some first years calling out for their help.

'I expect to resume A.S.A.P., you know,' he said, releasing Hermione and putting on a particularly terrorizing scowl for the benefit of the ill timed first years.

'As do I, Draco,' she smiled, straightening her robes and heading out to save her Gryfindors from those dratted, good-for-nothing Slytherins.

* * *

A/NDo hope you enjoyed, though it is quite 'fluffy,' and ridiculously short. My next will be longer I swear. R&R and I just might love you forever. JMarina

A/N part 2... this is featured/continued in 'Back to the Books.' Glad you liked it!!


End file.
